


Washing Dishes

by heregoesnothing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel in the Bunker, Cute, Dean and Cas being cuties, Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Men of Letters Headquarters, Post-Episode: s09e09 Holy Terror, Romance, Season/Series 09, i guess, up until the smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heregoesnothing/pseuds/heregoesnothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas got Sam back from Gadreel and now they are all recuperating in the Bunker. Dean wakes up to find Cas in the kitchen. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is my first fic. Feel free to leave helpful comments and all that jazz.

A clanging sound from the bunker's kitchen awoke Dean from his slumber. He and Cas had gotten Sammy back a few days ago and they had collectively decided to take sometime to regroup.

  
Dean rubbed his eyes roughly with the backs of his hands and practically rolled out of bed. He sleepily adjusted his pajamas, which consisted of a loose ACDC T-shirt and some plaid pajama pants, and stumbled out of his room and into the hallway. Looking in to the Sammy's room and seeing him eagle spread, taking up an entire king sized bed all by himself, Dean moved toward Cas's room, which was next door to his. As he approached, he deduced that the lack of Cas's light snores meant that he must already be up. He peered into the room and saw the bed freshly made, the blue comforter that he had bought for Cas (most definitely not because it perfectly resembled his deep, crystalline, soul searching eyes) was tucked snugly beneath the edges of the mattress.

  
Dean turned back towards his room and was hit with the rich smell of bacon, freshly brewed coffee, and something else sweet he couldn't quite put his finger on. He made his way down the hallway, past his room, and toward the kitchen, following his nose and trying to decipher the third, familiar, tantalizing smell.

  
Finally reaching the kitchen, Dean's jaw dropped when he saw the source of the mystery smell sitting in a neat pile on a plate on the table. It was a plate of blueberry-banana pancakes. Just as the drool started to collect at the corner of his mouth, he noticed something that made his jaw drop a bit wider and his heart begin to flutter in his chest. There stood Cas, shirtless, wearing what appeared to be only a pair of Dean's charcoal grey sweat pants hanging low on his hips, perfectly accentuating his slight frame and ivory skin.

His back was facing Dean, as he scrubbed at the pots and pans he had used to make the breakfast. His back and arm muscles flexed noticeably as he worked at a particularly stubborn piece of grease. Dean flushed when he realized he had been checking Cas out for about 5 minutes now and coughed, rubbing the back of his neck roughly in attempt to look and sound groggy while getting Cas's attention.

Cas spun around, surprised to see anyone else up so early. He had been unable to sleep any longer after a not so pleasant dream and had decided to thank the brothers for all they'd done by making them breakfast, a skill he'd managed to acquire while away from the bunker. Though he still retained Theo's grace, it was not his own and he found himself still reliant on food, sleep, and less angelic forms of transportation. However, he was reconnected to the angel communication network that the Winchesters had dubbed 'angel radio.' His abilities to smite, heal and hear prayers had returned as well, though the first two were fairly limited.

Cas observed the elder Winchester with a smile and a faint blush rising in his porcelain cheeks. Dean's hair was disheveled and the freckles dusted across his nose, cheeks, and down his neck to his exposed collarbone seemed especially prominent under the warm kitchen light.

Dean chuckled and approached the other man raising a hand to his nose to where a splatter of soap suds had landed when Cas splashed water up out of the kitchen sink in his haste. As his rough, calloused fingers wiped them away with a gentle touch neither man had thought was possible, Cas's blush deepened and he spoke with a slight grin.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean's smile grew.

"I guess I was the one to sneak up on you this time." He let out jokingly.

"I made breakfast." Cas returned proudly.

"I see that." Dean acknowledged lightly, "I'll finish cleaning up. You've done so much already."

"No!" said Cas a little too quickly, "No," he repeated shyly, "I want to do this for you."

"Yeah?" questioned Dean, humor leaking into his tone, "Well too bad because I'm helping."

"Fine." Cas pouted slightly, "But I will wash, you dry."

"Okie Dokie." Dean shot back with a wink. (Jesus Christ Dean. Cool it. You are going to scare the poor guy off.)

Cas humphed with a small but satisfied smirk, motioned for Dean to follow him, and got back to scrubbing the grill he had been working on before Dean had interrupted. Dean stood beside him drying and stacking whatever was in the drying rack then watched him as he waited for Cas to finish with the grill. (He was absolutely NOT checking him out. Especially not those strong yet somehow graceful forearms.)

Suddenly a splash of water created by Cas's vicious scrubbing sprang out of the sink, hitting Dean square in the face.

With a gasp for breath, Dean looked back at Cas who looked like he wanted to bust out laughing, and judging by the slight upward turn of his (beautiful, full, pink absolutely kissable) lips, he was very close to doing exactly that.

"Dean, I'm so sor-" he tried to get out before Dean reached a hand under the running faucet and flung a small splash directly at Cas's head, wetting his face and glorious ebony bed head.

Dean didn't even try to contain his laughter at the surprised look on Cas's face. Cas then reached for the dry bowl beside the dish rack, filled it to the brim while Dean was distracted by his own laughter and proceeded to dump the whole thing over Dean's head, leaving him completely sopping wet.

Cas then laughed with a gusto that Dean didn't believe that the angel was capable of until a mischievous glint appeared in the hunters green orbs. Dean had snatched the spray gun that was attached to the sink and flipped the switch which redirected the water flow to the makeshift water pistol in his hand.

Cas's eyes widened when he realized what was about to happen and Dean almost thought twice because of the innocent look the adorable was pleading with. Almost.

He released the water pressure in Cas's direction, but the angel rushed towards him in attempt to steal the gun. Both men miscalculated, leading to both of them slipping and landing with Cas on top of Dean on the floor. They were totally drenched in the lukewarm water.

Dean reached next to him dangling off the counter and stopped the gun that was still spraying Cas in the face, making the water flow on to his own. He turned back to Cas who he suddenly became very aware of, his hands pressed to his chest, legs dangling between his parted ones, midnight black hair dripping and glistening with water, and eyes clear blue and bright from laughter.

His chest was heaving from being out of breath and his heart felt like it was going to burst. Then time slowed down as Cas leaned his face closer, cool breath sneaking out of his parted lips and tickling the slight shadow of hair on Dean's face that collected since he had yet to shave.

Cas could see every freckle on his hunters face, the bond drawing him in closer and closer. Dean's brilliant, gem-like, green eyes created a perfect window to the beautiful soul of the man he raised from perdition all those years ago. Cas's hand gravitated towards the handprint that was still burned on to Dean's sculpted shoulder seemingly on its own accord. Cas's eyes briefly flickered to where his hand settled, matching up with the scar, to Dean's soft looking lips, then back to his eyes.

And then, Dean couldn't take it anymore. He surged up to meet Cas's lips and kissed him with all the love, passion, and unspoken words of the last few years. Immediately, Cas let out a little whimper, reaching his other and from Dean's chest to his cheek, feeling the roughness of his stubble. Dean ran his hands up Cas's sides over his neck to rest on the back of his head where he tangled his fingers deeply, as if to anchor Cas so closely that no force would be able to take him away.

Cas melted further into Dean continuing the kiss until Dean had to turn his face away so that he could breathe and they stayed leaning cheek to cheek for a moment. Both flushed red and chests heaving from lack of oxygen, Dean turned back. Their eyes connected once more.

"Was that okay?" Cas whispered nervously.

"Cas," Dean laughed out breathlessly, "that was way better than okay."

With that Cas beamed at his hunter and Dean right back at his angel and they commenced another round of kissing. That is until, Sam stumbled into the kitchen in search of coffee and resulting in the happy yet scarring imaged of his half naked brother and best friend soaking wet and enthusiastically making out on the kitchen floor.


End file.
